The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sprilecfire’.
The new Cordyline plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Cordyline hybrid identified as code number CBZ67, not patented. The new Cordyline plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled laboratory environment in Zhejiang, China in November, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cordyline plant by micropropagated cuttings in Zhejiang, China since November, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Cordyline plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.